


All I Want for Christmas

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: All Baekhyun wants for Christmas is Chanyeol - but how does one confess to your former best friend and crush? With the help of a little bit of alcohol and one Kim Jongdae, of course!





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Legendary song, how could I not write a fic inspired by it for my advent calendar, lol?

 It was supposed to be a happy outing. All of the guys getting together and chilling and having some fun, before the panic around Christmas truly began. Partners were left at home for it to be a true guys’ night out, and Baekhyun should have been positively  _ ecstatic _ about it - but he was not.

 Sure, it was going to be great seeing everyone again, all gathered in one place, because as it often happened in life when people got older, they had not seen each other since probably their last Christmas outing and Baekhyun had missed them, but… With everyone meeting, it meant literally  _ everyone _ , and there was a  _ someone _ that Baekhyun was not overly looking forwards to seeing.

 Even if he kind of did.

 “Baekhyun-ah!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, entire face lighting up with his heart-shaped smile. “It’s been a while!”

 “And you’re still not calling me hyung, ah, what am I supposed to do with you?” Baekhyun said with a sigh as he shook his head, but his grin was just as bright as Kyungsoo’s.

 “Let’s start with a hug,” Kyungsoo decided, holding out his arms, and Baekhyun quickly stepped forwards to accept it.

 “I’ve missed you, my little Soo!” Baekhyun half-wailed as he squeezed Kyungsoo just a little tighter than necessary, before feeling up his back. “Oh, damn, have you been working out?”

 “Hyung, please don’t force me to set the dogs on you, I really don’t want to teach them any bad habits!”

 Pulling back, Baekhyun glanced Jongin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, kneeling in the living room and having his hands full with… Five dogs, all whining and trying to get lose.

 “Oh, hello, Jonginnie!” Baekhyun called out, grin morphing into a smirk as he stepped inside and closed the door, before throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Why would you set the dogs on me for?”

 Pink bloomed across Jongin’s face, and all of the bells went off inside of Baekhyun’s mind. Oh, dear…

 “Nothing, no reason, I’m letting them go now,” Jongin muttered, probably trying to distract Baekhyun through the unleashing of five poodles, and for a moment, it worked.

 Baekhyun took his time saying hello to all of the pups, laughing at the excited wags of tails around him. He had met Kyungsoo’s two dogs a few times before, but Jongin’s three dogs were new to him, and he made sure to greet them properly.

 “Five dogs in one apartment, isn’t that a bit too much?” Baekhyun questioned, glancing up at Kyungsoo as he continued to pat the attention-needy dogs.

 “It’s okay for the evening, they know each other and it means one less person to babysit them,” Kyungsoo answered with a shrug, a shrug filled with nonchalance that Baekhyun could glimpse through.

 “Oh, they know each other, is that so?” Baekhyun continued, one eyebrow raising, and Kyungsoo’s stare hardened.

 “Yes, is that a problem?” Kyungsoo asked, and Baekhyun knew that he was not only asking about the dogs, even if it was not enough to admit to anything.

 “No, not at all, of course not,” Baekhyun said, straightening up and obnoxiously winking at Kyungsoo, who rolled his eyes.

 “Shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbled, heading into the apartment and leaving Baekhyun in the hallway.

 “Didn’t even say anything!” Baekhyun called after him, before beckoning Jongin over. “Come on, Jonginnie, hyung needs his hug! I haven’t seen you in ages, have you gotten taller?”

 “No, of course not, maybe you just shrunk,” Jongin said with a sigh, but he did grant Baekhyun a nice and warm hug, like a real bear hug.

 Pulling Jongin close, Baekhyun made sure Kyungsoo was distracted, before he grabbed Jongin by the neck.

 “Hurt him and I’ll fuck you up,” Baekhyun sweetly murmured into Jongin’s ear, before releasing Jongin with a smile. “Okay?”

 Jongin blinked a few times in surprise, the red not completely out of his cheeks yet, before he pouted.

 “I hate you,” Jongin muttered, grabbing his coat to start to get dressed for them to head out.

 “Nah, you don’t really,” Baekhyun grinned, once more sitting down to pet pups as he waited for Jongin and Kyungsoo to get ready.

 Baekhyun and Kyungsoo lived rather close to each other, even if that did not help much with allowing them to see each other regularly. But that was just how life worked, unfortunately. It was really neat at times like these, though, where Baekhyun could head over to Kyungsoo, and they could then continue together to wherever they were supposed to meet the rest, and split the cab fare should that be necessary.

 And if they had to split it threeway today, Baekhyun would really not mind that, at all.

 “So, how’s life been treating you, hyung?” Jongin asked as they made their way towards their ‘regular’ restaurant and the rest of the guys. “It feels like an eternity since last I saw you.”

 “I think the last time we saw each other and actually had the time to talk was during our last winter meetup,” Baekhyun chuckled, burrowing his hands deeper into his pockets to keep them warm. He had never been good at using gloves. “And depressingly enough my life is basically exactly the same as last time we met… Not much has happened, if all, really.”

 “Yeah, that is pretty depressing, and lonely,” Kyungsoo hummed, glancing over at Baekhyun. “You told me about that girl, can’t remember her name, didn’t work out?”

 Baekhyun shrugged. “Not really, she was cute, but there wasn’t much more than that. Didn’t want to trick her into anything either, so figured it was better to just stop it before it became too deep. Apparently, to her it was already too late, so those were some fun few weeks… Probably the most drama I’ve encountered since uni, to be honest. I pretty quickly realized I didn’t miss the drama either.”

 Jongin snorted. “Does anyone?”

 “Well, I think you’re a bit biased, considering the amount of drama you were involved with, Mr. Heartbreaker, but I doubt it, I think most people find it pretty nice to not have to worry about it anymore,” Baekhyun chuckled, cooing as Jongin’s cheeks reddened. “Aw, just as cute as usual, Jonginnie!”

 “Shut up, hyung,” Jongin muttered, and Baekhyun did shut up.

 But only because Kyungsoo sent him a glare and raised his hand.

 “It’s not fun when he’s got you as his personal protection, Mr. Boyfriend…”   
 “Just shut up, Baekhyun.”

 

 Jongdae and Minseok had already arrived by the time Baekhyun and company did, standing outside of the restaurant and talking. As per usual, Baekhyun came to a stop, pointing at Jongdae and letting out a loud yell, with Jongdae replicating the ‘greeting’, before they burst out laughing and hugged. Very much used to their antics, Minseok only laughed as well and pulled Baekhyun into a hug when Jongdae released him.

 Not long after, Junmyeon arrived with Chanyeol and Sehun following, and then the group was as complete as it was nowadays. More hugs were exchanged, but through some kind of miracle, Baekhyun managed to get away with a half-awkward hug with Chanyeol, before he moved on to Sehun. Chanyeol did not seem to mind too much, moving on to trying to squeeze the life out of Minseok instead, but it felt like something was missing for Baekhyun.

 A long time ago, they had not been awkward with each other. Then they had hugged like everyone else, but things had changed since then. For one, Baekhyun had realized what kind of feelings he had for the boy, now man, he had once called one of his best friends. And they were not feelings one had for a best friend, but rather so much  _ more. _

 “Come on, everyone, let’s head inside! It’s getting cold nowadays,” Junmyeon said, a shiver running through him that prompted laughs from all around.

 “It’s  _ winter _ , of course it’s going to be cold!” Sehun drawled, drawing even more laughter from the group, as they all headed inside.

 Through some kind of shit luck, Baekhyun ended up next to Chanyeol, with Minseok on his other side, and Jongdae on Chanyeol’s other side, completing their little table, as they had to occupy two tables to all fit. It meant that Baekhyun would barely get any break from Chanyeol, having to withstand the onslaught of his feelings for as long as they ate, at the very least, whilst trying to fight and hold himself back. And that was not the most easiest thing.

 The thing was that Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was single, and had been for a short while now. He had gotten the Snapchat of Chanyeol showing off his new companion to battle off the loneliness - little Tobennie - and seen the various update pictures of Chanyeol’s renovation project that he had bought a few days after the breakup. He knew this, and that gave him  _ hope _ , stupid, annoying hope that Baekhyun wished he could squash beneath the heel of his foot, because Baekhyun was sure that nothing would ever happen between the two of them. They had been friends for so many years by now, and they had been really close once, but that was it. Chanyeol had never really shown any interest above that in Baekhyun.

 And as Chanyeol continued to use his phone, almost paying more attention to it than the rest of them, giving little smiles and snorts of chuckles every now and then, Baekhyun prepared himself. It was obvious that Chanyeol had something going on, with how lovesick he was looking. And Baekhyun had to be some kind of masochist, because suddenly he was opening his mouth and speaking.

 “Is your phone more interesting than us, Park?” Baekhyun asked, just barely holding back a wince at how stupid he was, but raising an eyebrow at the way Chanyeol’s ears turned red.

 “Ah, sorry, I just… Yoora is taking care of Toben, and she keeps sending me pictures and videos of him,” Chanyeol explained, and oh… Not a girl or a boy, then. “He gets these little bursts of energy and goes crazy sometimes, and since Yoora lives in an apartment and doesn’t have a big area for him to run around, or that many toys, chaos ensues.”

 Baekhyun was then shown various pictures and videos of little Tobennie, driving his auntie mad, and it truly looked like he was being a handful. Baekhyun was also pretty sure he was making the same ‘lovesick’ expressions as Chanyeol had been, but what could you do in the face of something so cute?

 “You should’ve left Toben with Kyungsoo, so he could hang with Kyungsoo and Jongin’s dogs and play,” Baekhyun off-handedly said, making Chanyeol sit up straight and look at Baekhyun in chock.

 “Wait, what did you say?” Chanyeol asked, scooting a bit closer as Baekhyun’s lips thinned out in a smirk. “Kyungsoo and Jongin’s dogs? Are you hinting to them being together right now…?”

 “Indeed, my Chanyeollie, that’s exactly what I’m hinting at,” Baekhyun answered, sending Chanyeol an exaggerated wink. “You know me and Kyungsoo live close to each other, so we usually meet up and head over together, and imagine my surprise when I found our dear Jonginnie there as well, with his dogs! Apparently their dogs know each other, hence why they’re left together under the care of someone right now…”

 Chanyeol’s grin was almost blinding, and Baekhyun had to dig his fingers into his own thigh to try to calm his heart down. It did not help much.

 “Aw, no, that’s so cute!” Chanyeol exclaimed, normally deep voice climbing higher.

 “Wait, hold up, Byun, are you telling me that something’s going on between our lovely Kyungsoo-yah and Jonginnie?” Jongdae suddenly forced himself into the discussion, sliding over closer to Chanyeol and leaning against his shoulder to see Baekhyun better.

 In one way, Baekhyun was a bit glad about it, because that meant he did not have to face the full force of Chanyeol without any distractions anymore… But on the other hand, it also meant he did not have Chanyeol all to himself. Which was not too great either, now that Baekhyun thought about it.

 “I mean, I can’t say anything for sure, but there are evidence pointing towards it,” Baekhyun said, leaning back with a pleased smile on his lips. “Now we just have to wait until they admit to anything, any bets for how long it’ll take?”

 Both Chanyeol and Jongdae turned to watch Kyungsoo and Jongin, who were sitting next to each other, with Junmyeon and Sehun next to them. They were grilling meat and talking, Jongin leaning down to talk directly to Kyungsoo every now and then, with Kyungsoo leaning towards him in response.

 “Not long, they already look like they’ve been dating for a few months,” Jongdae said, snorting before taking a sip of his beer.

 “They’ve always looked like that,” Chanyeol argued. “If they’ve just recently started to realize things, then they’ll probably take a while. I bet it’ll slip out later rather than sooner, and then everyone will be like ‘we know’, they’ll be flustered, and that’ll be that.”

 Baekhyun and Jongdae both looked at Chanyeol, before looking at each other.

 “You wanna bet against that?” Baekhyun asked.

 “Nope, no chance in hell, that sounds way too plausible, I’m saving up for a goddamn ring, I can’t go around making stupid bets,” Jongdae said with a sigh, almost choking on the sip he was taking as both Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at him and he realized what he was saying.

 “YOU’RE GOING TO PROPOSE?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear him, probably.

 “You little shit, why haven’t you told us?!” Chanyeol whined, just slightly less loud than Baekhyun, but not by much.

 “Who’s proposing?”

 “Somebody’s proposing?”

 “What’s going on, what proposal?”

 As everyone gathered around them, Jongdae shot Baekhyun and Chanyeol a dirty look before starting his explanation. Apparently he had started to look into engagement rings and realized that they could get really expensive, so he had decided to start saving up for it already. Which was pretty smart, Baekhyun had to admit, and it was echoed from the people around them.

 “But you know it’s not how expensive the ring is that matters, it’s the thought and love behind it,” Junmyeon pointed out, and sure, that was true, but…

 “Yeah, but I’d rather propose with a real ring, than a candy one,” Jongdae deadpanned, making Junmyeon’s entire face turn red.

 “It wasn’t a candy ring…,” Junmyeon muttered, sinking back as he fiddled with the glass in his hands.

 “We know, it was one of the automats rings, but that honestly doesn’t make it much better,” Kyungsoo said, making Junmyeon turn even redder.

 And Baekhyun could not pass up on such a golden opportunity, really.

 “Take notes, Jongin, no automat rings!”

 Now it was Jongin’s turn to blush, a lovely red shade, as several people turned to look at him in confusion.

 “Would Baekhyun kindly shut up?” Kyungsoo said, jaw tense, and Baekhyun could see that he was making a fist in his lap. He really hoped he would not get up and head over, because Baekhyun was sure it was going to hurt…

 “Ah, it feels just like old times,” Sehun suddenly said, a pleased expression on his face, and everyone stopped in their tracks, before bursting out laughing - because he was right. It felt just like old times, like they were still in uni, taking a break to meet up amongst the stress of everything, and not like they were in their late 20s and early 30s, with jobs and demanding lives, meeting up in the middle of the Christmas stress for their yearly meet.

 It was actually pretty great, and for a moment, Baekhyun had completely forgotten about everything else. How lovely. And then Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder and arm as he laughed, and Baekhyun turned to look at him laughing, just to be slapped in the face with the reality of his feelings. Because Chanyeol was looking  _ beautiful _ , so vibrant and alive, and Baekhyun  _ wanted. _

 Shit, time to get shitfaced.

 As the night progressed, with Baekhyun slowly getting more and more drunk, people began to move around. A lot of it was to get a taste of Kyungsoo’s grilling, and even Chanyeol moved to get himself a few pieces of meat, even though he was just as good as Kyungsoo at cooking. But Baekhyun felt a tinge of relief at it, since it gave him a moment to breathe finally.

 Minseok was now the only one left at the table they occupied, and Baekhyun realized with a start that they shared more than just being abandoned by their seatmates. And Baekhyun found a bit of comfort in it, though it also made him feel a bit bad. At least he was not alone in this kind of hell.

 “It’s you and me left, hyung, the singles,” Baekhyun said with a dramatic sigh, draining the last of his drink.

 “No, we’re not, there’s still Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin,” Minseok pointed out, but Baekhyun laughed as he shook his head.

 “Kyungsoo and Jongin are probably dating already, and Chanyeol is too great of a guy to be single for too long,” Baekhyun argued, sitting back and looking out over their little gathering. “So that leaves only me and you, one hooked up on an old crush, and one on an old boyfriend.”

 Minseok hummed, staying silent for a while as he watched the others as well, before leaning forwards and dragging over the soju to refill his own and Baekhyun’s glasses.

 “We really are two hopeless messes, aren’t we,” Minseok chuckled, making Baekhyun snort as he accepted his glass. “But maybe since you at least have a chance at the moment, you should take it. At least the guy you’re hooked up on is currently available.”

 Freezing, Baekhyun locked gazes with Minseok, glass touching his lips but not making it further. Minseok simply raised an eyebrow, and Baekhyun knew, he knew that  _ Minseok _ knew. How, he did not know, but  _ Minseok knew. _

 “You don’t want to end up regretting things when you finally move on from this life,” Minseok said, putting an end to the conversation by throwing back the soju, wincing at the taste.

 Shaking, mind whirring, Baekhyun quickly drained his own glass and accepted the next pour from Minseok. There was a lot going around in his head at the moment, mostly thoughts either freaking out over the fact that Minseok knew and that might mean that more did, or seriously thinking about Minseok’s words - because they were true.

 Baekhyun did not want to have any regrets when he died, but… Did he want to risk a near lifelong friendship just for the sake of the possibility of deeper feelings? Because Baekhyun knew what he felt, it was Chanyeol’s feelings that were unknown, and that was scary.

 Sinking deeper and deeper into his thoughts, Baekhyun did not really pay attention to how much he was drinking, and by the time they were leaving for the noraebang, Baekhyun was not the most steady on his feet.

 “Whoa, hey, take it easy, buddy!” Chanyeol exclaimed, somehow managing to be the one ending up catching Baekhyun and supporting him until Baekhyun found his balance again. “Damn, how much did you drink, Baek? You used to be able to drink a lot before you got like this!”

 “I used to be able to do a lot of things that I can’t anymore, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun chuckled, a dark edge to it. “We used to drink  _ a lot _ , and it’s pretty fucking depressing swallowing those amounts on your own, so I try not to. Being an alcoholic isn’t that great, I’ve heard!”

 “No, I guess it’s not,” Chanyeol mumbled, a soft smile on his lips as he helped Baekhyun follow the others. “Do you feel fine with continuing?”

 “What, to sing?” Baekhyun asked, getting a nod in return. “Of course! Singing is my thing, I can do it in my sleep!”

 “No, you  _ whine _ , like a puppy, in your sleep,” Chanyeol snorted, before sighing a little. “You know, Tobennie does it too, and whenever he does, it makes me think of you.”

 Baekhyun was silent for a moment, unable to do much more than blink,  _ what the fuck? _ Shaking his head to rid himself of the stupid hope again, Baekhyun shoved at Chanyeol, almost sending them both sprawling on the ground.

 “You can’t say stuff like that, Park, my heart can’t take it!” Baekhyun whined, exaggeratedly grabbing at his chest and wincing. “Ah, skipping beats, this pain!”

 “You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Chanyeol snickered, and Baekhyun did not even care that he was being called a little shit, beaming up at Chanyeol.

 “You  _ adore _ me, Park Chanyeol, don’t even try to claim anything else! You told me like three seconds ago that you think of me whenever your puppy sleeps, that’s a lot of time to think about someone!” Baekhyun cackled.

 “It is, especially since Tobennie likes to sleep,” Chanyeol said, still so soft as he came to a stop and turned his back to Baekhyun. “Come on, hop onto my back, little drunk, or we’ll never make it to the noraebang.”

 “I’m actually not  _ that _ drunk,” Baekhyun muttered, but he did climb onto Chanyeol’s back. His legs were tired.

 (He wanted to be close to Chanyeol.)

 “Hold on tight!” was all the warning Baekhyun got before Chanyeol set off, running to catch up with the rest. With a shrill scream, Baekhyun hurried to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, yell turning into loud laughter as Chanyeol got closer to the rest and began to slow down.

 “ _ Jesus _ , Chanyeol, put Baekhyun  _ down! _ I’m not taking your asses to the hospital if you trip and fall!”

 “I’m not going to fall, who do you think I am?”

 “The guy who could literally walk across a flat surface and  _ still _ find something to trip over?”

 “Shut up, Jongin, shouldn’t you be-”

 “Another fucking word and  _ I _ will trip you, Baekhyun.”

 “Damn, fine, don’t need to get so violent, Soo…”

 

 The noraebang was not far from the restaurant, and Baekhyun gratefully slid into a dark corner of the sofa in the dim room. His heart was still thundering away in his chest, and not only because of the scare that Chanyeol had given him when he had started running. Of course it had been stupid as fuck to get on his back, and of fucking course had Baekhyun done it.

 Chanyeol ended up towards the edge, away from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was glad about that, because if Chanyeol had ended up closer, after everything tonight… Baekhyun did not know what he might have done.

 Singing was one of the things that had brought them all together, in one form or another, so it was also a big thing for them, something they always ended their outings with. And with how much they got into it, it was maybe not so strange. People sang duets, they had background vocals from the people currently not holding on to a mic, they gathered like little groups around the mics to be able to all sing - and they had the time of their lives. Everything from cheery Christmas songs to powerful ballads were sung, and as the drinks kept coming, they only got worse and worse, creating little mini choreos and everything.

 It was amazing, and Baekhyun felt better but at the same time worse than he had in a really long time, and somewhere along the line he ended up lying down on the sofa instead of sitting. He still sang, of course, but opting for doing adlibs instead of anything else, and nobody really cared. It was not unusual for someone to end up horizontal, though it was far from often it was Baekhyun.

 “Hey, Baekhyun, I started a song for you,” Jongdae suddenly said, handing over a mic to Baekhyun, patting his shoulder. “I think it’s a fitting song, and I’m pretty sure you like it a lot, too.”

 Frowning, Baekhyun closed his eyes as he listened to the first notes of the song, trying to recognize it. And with the little bells at the beginning, it was a challenge, but just before he was supposed to sing, Baekhyun figured it out, managing to get the mic to his lips just half a second late.

 “ _ I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need _ ,” Baekhyun sang, trying to find the easiest key for him to sing in. He could not go after the original, it was Jongdae who was good at singing in female key, but it did not take much for Baekhyun to find a comfortable place to put his voice. Might have something to do with the fact that this was a song he used to blast during winter, and enjoyed singing along to… “ _ I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree! I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know… Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas… Is… You… _ ”

 Cheers broke out inside of their rented room as the song began for real, making Baekhyun open his eyes and sit up once more. Kyungsoo was the first one to join in and sing along, clapping his hands as Jongin began to bob his head along to the music next to him, and before long, Minseok, Jongdae and Junmyeon had joined in as well. Sehun and Chanyeol began to do some kind of harmonizing slash battle with the long ‘ _ ah _ ’s in the background, and suddenly it felt like they were not at all far away from Christmas.

 At some point, Baekhyun got up, pulling Kyungsoo along, to stand in front of the group and sing. Kyungsoo did not resist it too much, seemingly having about as much fun as Baekhyun was, and it was then, as Baekhyun saw how Jongin was watching Kyungsoo with such a soft expression, that Baekhyun realized just  _ what _ he was singing. And as Baekhyun sang the “ _ All I want for Christmas, is you… You, baby! _ ”, Baekhyun could not help but catch Jongin’s eye, motion between him and Kyungsoo, and then wink. Jongin’s entire face went red, and Baekhyun almost interrupted his singing to laugh, but he powered on as he released Kyungsoo and gently pushed him towards Jongin.

 Baekhyun knew what lyrics were coming up now, and his alcohol-hazy mind started to piece things together. Jongdae also knew, and he had chosen this songs for more reasons than it being a Christmas song and one of Baekhyun’s favorites. It could also serve as song of confession, and maybe…

 No, not maybe, Baekhyun was going to do this, goddammit, he was going to have no regrets and just do it!

 As he continued to sing, Baekhyun moved towards where Chanyeol was sitting near the edge, leaning against his shoulder. His heart was beating too fast in his chest, and his palms were all clammy, but Baekhyun pushed all that aside, pulling out his performing persona that barely made an appearance outside of Baekhyun’s shower nowadays.

 “ _ ‘Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight _ ,” Baekhyun sang, sliding an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and somewhat gracefully landing in his lap, grinning at the suddenly rather flustered Chanyeol and winking as the catcalls echoed around the room. “ _ What more can I do? Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you… You, baby! _ ”

 Standing up again, Baekhyun moved towards the front of the room, facing the full group once more, getting ready for the bridge of the song, where he needed to shine. He knew he was probably a bit off-key and a bit hoarse, the alcohol and straining certainly not helping, but he was having fun and the rest seemed to too, so Baekhyun continued on.

 Putting his everything into the bridge, Baekhyun somehow managed to nail all the high notes, and he knew his voice would be so fucked in the morning, but that was several hours away, and he still had the last part to get through. And as the last chorus began, Baekhyun slowly began to make his way back to the sofa, his eyes locked on his target, and Chanyeol seemed unable to look away too, hands raised to clap but frozen in the air.

 “ _ Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for _ ,” Baekhyun sang, reaching out a hand to place on Chanyeol’s head, running his fingers through his hair, seeing how Chanyeol shivered beneath the touch. “ _ I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door! Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. _ ”

 Once more, Baekhyun seated himself in Chanyeol’s lap, this time straddling him, the hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder for stability sliding behind Chanyeol’s neck instead, as Baekhyun readied himself to croon the last few sentences, making sure to put all of his feelings into his gaze still glued to Chanyeol’s.

 “ _ Make my wish come true! Oh baby, all I want for Christmas… Is you! _ ”

 Baekhyun let his head fall back as he held on to the last note for as long as he could. And when he was done, he dropped the mic to the table behind him, righting himself and using his grip on Chanyeol’s neck to pull him forwards into a kiss, utterly ignoring the song’s adlibs continuing in the background, as well as the complete uproar of their friends around them.

 All Baekhyun could feel was Chanyeol’s lips on his, and Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around his waist, and all he could taste and smell and hear was Chanyeol Chanyeol  _ Chanyeol _ to the point of being near overwhelmed, until Baekhyun broke the kiss and pulled back, watching as Chanyeol blinked his eyes open with a confused frown on his face.

 “Baekhyun, what the fuck?” Chanyeol breathed out, chest rising and falling rapidly, and  _ Baekhyun had done that. _

 Baekhyun shrugged as he nervously played with the short hair at Chanyeol’s neck, aiming for nonchalance but knowing he was probably far off. “I made a wish, so maybe make it come true? You’re kinda all I want for Christmas, it turns out…”

 Chanyeol was silent for long,  _ long _ , seconds, as he studied Baekhyun’s face, seemingly looking for something, but Baekhyun was not brave enough to look into his eyes anymore. Instead he focused on Chanyeol’s lips and throat, tugging at the hair in his grip, waiting.

 And after a while, not really that long in reality but an eternity in Baekhyun’s mind, Chanyeol’s lips lifted into a small smile.

 “I guess I need to have a talk with Santa then, to make sure you get what you want, but I’m not sure I fit in his bag, you know,” Chanyeol said. “Maybe I’ll just show up outside of your door, and bring a mistletoe, hm?”

 “Wow, you’re so stupid,” Baekhyun muttered, face heating up, as he recognized the spoken lyrics.

 “Oh, no, that doesn’t work, you can’t call me stupid when I’m just telling you the things you sang to me literally ten seconds ago!” Chanyeol laughed, pulling Baekhyun into a strong and warm hug. “I can’t believe you confessed to me with a Mariah Carey song, you little loveable shit!”

 “I blame Jongdae, he’s the one who gave me the mic,” Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as he sunk further against Chanyeol, completely wrapped up in warmth.

 “Hey, Jongdae!” Chanyeol called out, chest rumbling beneath Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Thanks, man!”

 “No problem, I’ve got your back, dude!” Jongdae called back, and Baekhyun groaned in embarrassment.

 Chanyeol chuckled, and Baekhyun felt the softness of lips against his temple, before he felt Chanyeol drag in a breath to speak.

 “I wouldn’t mind being your Christmas present, Byun Baekhyun. I wouldn’t mind it at all. But I do hope you don’t mind dogs, because then we’d have a problem.”

 Baekhyun burst out laughing as he pushed himself back a little, to face Chanyeol. “I don’t have the slightest problem with Toben, he looks adorable, and already seems like partially my son as well. He whines in his sleep like me, right?”

 “He does, so I guess you’re right, I guess he’s partially your son too,” Chanyeol chuckled, grinning to brightly that Baekhyun could not help but feel awed by it, or lean forwards to try to catch it with his own lips.

 “Wow, what a performance, this isn’t something I’ll forget for a long time!” Junmyeon exclaimed as Baekhyun and Chanyeol separated for the second time. “I wish I could show it to Joohyun, though, she’d love to see it…”

 “Oh, don’t worry, I filmed it all, the entire performance…,” Minseok chuckled, and it was a dark sound that had Baekhyun gulp. “For every year you survive as a couple, I’ll make sure to send it to you in December, and whenever you struggle, I’ll make sure to send it too!”

 Minseok would end up having to send the video a few times, because relationships are never easy, and sometimes you need a reminder of the love you share, especially during hard times, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol managed to get through several Decembers, as well as other months, to see the video.

 It was also played during their wedding, with Baekhyun deeply blushing, and Chanyeol holding his newly wedded husband’s hand, gazing at him with so much affection as he mouthed along to the words. And it was rather fitting, because they ended up having a winter wedding, so no one really found it strange that  _ All I Want for Christmas _ was played during it.

 

 Several years later found the Byun-Park family in the kitchen, preparing some dinner whilst listening to some music from the radio, when suddenly, Chanyeol perked up.

 “Ooh, Eunbyul, turn it up, turn it up!” Chanyeol exclaimed, and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at his husband in confusion.

 But then the volume was turned up, the notes registered, and Baekhyun knew why Chanyeol was so excited.

 “I’m not singing for you!” Baekhyun exclaimed with a laughter as Chanyeol danced over towards him. “No, Chanyeol, I’m not doing it!”

 “Come on, baby, here we go!  _ I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need- _ come on, I’ll do the background stuff, I know you want to sing!”

 And who was Baekhyun to deny his husband the simple pleasure of the song? The kitchen soon came alive with Baekhyun’s voice, backed up by Chanyeol’s, and they danced around the kitchen island to the sound of Byungho’s excited applause and laughter, Eunbyul giggling as she recorded the whole thing. She knew that her uncles would want to see this, she had seen the original video once or twice already, and she very firmly believed that this version was the best one so far.

 Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had to agree with that, and they did not mind it too much when the video was posted in the event group for that year’s Christmas. It seemed like it was becoming tradition, to have Baekhyun singing  _ All I Want for Christmas _ for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol could easily say that he looked more and more forwards to it each and every time.

 And Baekhyun was just happy that he had dared to actually do it, to use the song as his confession, all of those years ago, the budding tradition a testament to that one time when he was brave enough to take a chance to not have any regrets in his life. He could honestly say that if he died now, there would actually be no regrets either.

 “Thank you for being mine every Christmas,” Baekhyun murmured after the song was done, and he and Chanyeol had come to a stop, still wrapped in an embrace.

 “Every Christmas, and all of the days between,” Chanyeol corrected him with a soft smile, nudging their noses together. “Thank you for making me your wish every Christmas.”

 “Every Christmas, and all the days in between,” Baekhyun said, smile blinding before he was swept off of his feet with a kiss containing so much love that Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was about to explode from overload.

 Yes, Baekhyun would never regret singing Mariah Carey for Chanyeol all of those years ago, because he had gained a beautiful family through it. Even if there now existed a few videos of him making a bit of a fool out of himself, but for love, it was okay.

 For Chanyeol, and for Eunbyul and Byungho, it was  _ more _ than okay.


End file.
